ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel cervantes
Gabriel Cervantes is an E=fed wrestler of mixed descent formerly of SIW he is mostly known for his High Flying style Bio Name: Gabriel Cervantes Hometown: Toronto, Ontario Height: 6'0" Weight: 218 lbs. Birth Date: 01/11/1988 Associates: Currently none Style: Extremist, High Flying, Innovator Trademark Moves: Hurracanrana, Drop toe hold, Moonsault, Time Warp DDT, Corkscrew Leg Drop, Springbaord plancha, The Deadline (Tazmission), Cerv-Clash (Top Rope Landing Pin) Finishing Move: Cervimission Sharpshooter or Chain of Oppression(Elbow to Dragon DDT) Theme Music: "Memory" by Mercy Drive Origins Gabriel Cervantes originally from Manila,Philippines always had an inrest in pro wrestling in school he was doing well and he even joined the cadet corps of his school and became the Corps. Commander eventually he joined a local fed,the MWF, when he was old enough, he decided to live in Canada with his uncle who was staying there.When he got things didn't turn out well,his uncle went in hiding and left him the second he got there to his butler,Gabriel applied in several wrestling schools in Canada and wrestled Mexico because of his age at the time After graduating at several wrestling schools and wrestling in Mexico, Gabriel Cervantes signed with the SIW November 2006. Career After graduating at several wrestling schools and wrestling in Mexico, Gabriel Cervantes signed with the SIW November 2006. His first match was on Brawl resulted in him winning a dark match against Murdoc. Gabriel was assigned to the Carnage brand and made some impact in the Lightweight division. Although many consider themselves the future of the business after his feud with Adrian Quake he has proved his commitment to the SIW. He competed for the Lightweight, Extreme and Tag Team Championships (tagged with Matt Uzi) but couldn't win even when he was aligned with Collision Course. After Wrestlefest 2007, he got over the slump and won the SIW Lightweight Championship. A month later, he won the SIW Tag Team Titles with Ragin' Craig and formed the team "Definition" and he now aims to show that he will rule Carnage as it's future.It became a faction eventually when his Manager/Brother Miguel Cervantes joined Definition.Gabriel eventually became the longest reigning Lightweight Champion Later Definition broke up after Ragin' left.Gabriel eventually lost his Lightweight Championship, Got it back then lost it again.He later got suspended for taking to much painkillers (and some reports rumored marijuana). He returned at the 2008 Assault Rumble, eliminating himself and his rival,Krazy J in the process. He eventually regains the Lightweight title from Mike Morris in a last chance match at Wednesday WAR. Gabriel who now regains his lost step set his eyes on the Tag Team Championship with then-rival Krazy J,however half way through the tournament for the Tag team championship, Cervantes was able to finish his rivalry and reunite Definition albeit now with Zach Blain joining the duo. However the faction did not last long as Gabriel,in a Champion vs. Champion match,got defeated by Jace Parker Davidson,then US champion.After the match Gabriel got hit by Jace's reverse neck breaker.Gabriel suffered a broken neck. Now Gabriel who hasn't been in SIW since his injury is fully healed it is unknown whether he will return however he did tours in Japan and finds independent two months since his injury. When He found a fed called Valiant Championship Wrestling he had a short stint there until having to quit due to conflict with the owner Titles Held 13x OWO Champion 3X SIW Lighweight Champion (Current) SIW Tag Team Champion